roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Salt's Guide to psuedo-classes
The main classes As of build 0.13.11, the classes show are ASSAULT, SCOUT, SUPPORT and RECON. These classes have one unique weapon category (PDWs for scout for example) and 3 other categories (One is always a carbine). I will be showing you the the general direction of the class and their jobs. THIS IS MY OPINION YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH EACH CLASS BUT THESE ARE TO HELP GIVE ROLES TO EACH CLASS Assault Assault has access to Assault Rifles (ARs as commonly referred to), Battle rifles and Shotguns. This creates the backbone of any match in Phantom forces as ARs, BRs and Carbines can engage at most ranges effectively to their own degree. The outline of this job is to attack the main points and to move around a lot. I've split these up in to 'sub-classes' for easy reference. Rifleman/Infantry These guys are the people who get on the point capture and then clear another point/defend the point. They're aggressive and harsh but still leave time to think about who they're engaging. For example, with a 30rd mag you can kill up to around 3 people normally so stick to around 3 people to each group. 'Sniper hunter' This is pretty self explanatory but the main idea is to kill people who are defending the point from a distance or up close. To be most effective at this, I advise you to use the minimap to find snipers and lmgs defending the point as most snipers don't use suppressors so they don't need to compensate for bullet drop as much. Flanker While this is shared with the scout class generally, this guy spends the time run around to the back of the field to catch unsuspecting players off. A flanker is very effective on maps like Metro or Desert Storm when they don't expect it. Scout With access to PDWs, Shotguns and DMRs, the scout is either good at long range or close range. This is a good class for people who like fast paced gameplay compared to sniping or defending. 'Room Cleaner' I like to call setups like these the room cleaner. The job of this guy is to clear any room or close quarter engagements and works amazing with teams. You would mainly be using the PDWs and Shotguns to optimize the distance between targets. Hunter When someone (Or yourself) spots a player, this guy would hunt them down; hence the name Hunter. Depending on your playstyle, both DMRs and PDWs are effective at these to their own degree. This works on snipers, campers and general players and is the most versatile in the scout class. Flanker As I've already explained this just read it in Assault class. Support With access to LMGs, BRs and Shotguns, the main idea is to defend. So I'll tell you this little secret now, camping is defending, camping is fine when defending, camping is actually nerfed because of the kill cam. Defender Once your Assault buddies have stormed the point, your job now is to defend. With high capacity of ammo without reloading, you can hold of hordes of enemies at once. This makes the game wayyy faster towards your victory when people charge at the point oblivious to your postion. PRO TIP: Don't camp in the same spot. Once the enemies have failed their first charge that you held back (Hopefully), move so they don't know where you are and you might have an advantage when they try to find you. Anti-sniper While LMGs aren't accurate, they suppress REALLY well. Launching a barrage of bullets towards snipers makes aiming for them difficult. Although you won't get many kills for this, your team will unknowingly love you for getting them across an open field. Support Now I might seem really boring but I couldn't find a name for this. How many times have you been reloading your gun and suddenly got killed? Don't you wish there was someone that was shooting while you reload? That's the job of this guy. Move in groups, and fire when there is no action from your side of the battlefield. Recon Sniper rifle doesn't mean go hide in a high place and kill totally random people. Seriously. The amount of people I've seen using Recon climbing the crane on KOTH(King of the Hill) and do nothing. Recon are amazing when they do their job but no one does it properly. 'God's Eye' While only applicable to KOTH or Flare Domination, the basic idea is to kill defenders or attackers on a point. You watch over the hill from a height that you need to, and kill defenders. This is one of my favourite classes as you still get a lot of kills AND you're useful to the team. PRO TIP: Don't go to the highest point of the map. You can be seen and sniped easily and in some cases can't even see the point. (Take crane site for example) Counter sniper Self explanatory, snipe people who are sniping your team. Basic and easy. Spotter Recon are generally given the 'Eyes and Ears of the team' tag but no one seems to know what that means or ignores it. If you see a player think 'spot then shoot', and watch your screen explode with "Spot Bonus! +25" a lot. To conclude This is not every sub-class in the game nor the mandatory ones. It's possible to long range with PDWs or ARs. But if you feel like adding a sub-class to this guide feel free to! Still in the salt age Saltasaur